lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Sidewalk Showdown/Transcript
Skipper: Ok Barbie see you tomorrow. ' 'Barbie: What was that Skipp? Ohh ''' '''Barbie and Skipper bumped together, Skipper drop her bag and a tent came out Skipper's bag Barbie: What in the world Skipper: I got it, I got it ' '''Barbie: Going Camping Skipp? -Stacie pops out of the door-' '''Skipper: Corey Liam Zane is performing at the Malibu Mega-dome where gonna be first in line when doors open Barbie: We are? sounds like fun Chelsea: Can we go Barbie can we? Barbie: Of course we- ''' '''Skipper: Can't Barbie, Stacie, and Chelsea: What Skipper: All my friend will be there and I don't need my sister's ' '''Barbie: Sticking together ' '''Stacie: Making you look cooler Chelsea: Having fun as a family '-Barbie Stacie and Chelsea hugs and smiles together-' Skipper: Wrecking my Vibe -Leaves-''' '''Barbie: I've never wreckted a vibe in my whole life Chelsea: Teenagers Barbie: Ha why don't we all go down and get tickets, we all love Corey Liam Zane right? '-On the confessional couch- Chelsea: Personally I prefer speed level -rock and roll music when Chelsea stands up and pretends that she is playing a guitar, and sticks her tongue out-' Allegra: This concert is gonna be the biggest advent in my entire life except for getting my braces off Skipper: Don't worry Allegra where gonna be in line first - a crowd cheering- Skipper: Oh Allegra: I've heard that he loves his mom oh and that his breath smells like puppies Skipper: I've heard that he's got a monkey -Skipper opens the camper-''' 'Skipper: What are you doing here ' 'Barbie: I thought it would be a fun sisters activity ' '''Skipper: I'm here with my friend Chelsea: -Yells- Barbie where's the bathroom ' '''Barbie: Take a left, down the bowling allie it will be next to the indoor ski jump ' 'Chelsea: -screams cause a bear was on the toilet and the bear throws a toilet roll-' '''Stacie: We need to clean this thing more often Stacie: Can I just do this one thing with my friends on my own Barbie: Of course Skipp you don't even know where here ' '''Skipper: Thanks ' '''Chelsea: -Yells- Barbie do we have any life salmon Allegra: Hey!!! who's in the camper are holding out on me Skipper: No it's just my sister Barbie -everyone turns there flags around into Barbie's face and the crowd cheered for barbie and starts to run near the camper and say barbie and barbie gets out of the camper and says Barbie: Thank you '- The guard opens the door for the crowd but they weren't paying attention, then Skipper runs inside the Mega dome and after that Skipper got out and was holding 2 tickets-' Corey Liam Zane: Hey what's going on '-Skipper runs up' 'to Corey Liam Zane' and drops her ticket - ' '''Skipper: Hi -Skipper faints-' '''Corey Liam Zane: Who are they all cheering at '-Corey Liam Zane shouts and says WHO ARE YOU ALL CHEERING AT!!!-' teenager girl: it's Barbie Corey Liam Zane: Time to pull up my pat is swat hey ladies get a load of this -shakes his eyebrows-''' 'Corey Liam Zane: No one can't resist my vibes - he gets a mic and starts to sing sway sway sway sway-' 'Corey Liam Zane: But I've got a monkey ' '''Teenager girl: Barbie's got a Bear '-the bear did a butterfly kiss and winks and the crowd-' '-Corey Liam Zane brags on about stuff and cries-' Corey Liam Zane: Do you know who I am?! Skipper: You wrecking my vibe excuse me, excuse me let's go home Barbie: But we didn't get tickets Skipper: Believe me, I saw what I all need to see of Corey Liam Zane, I'd rather hang with you ' '-the bear opens the window- ''' '''Chelsea: Dibs on radio '- Chelsea turns a button on and listen to rock and roll music and tumbles a trash can over and the bear drove the camper and there was a box in the road-' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Transcripts